


Once again

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Blair is in the hospital.





	Once again

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this short story in answer to the concrit session we had in the chat. I hope I managed to fulfill the requirements.  
> Thanks to Bluewolf for the wonderful beta work.

Jim Ellison was angry. He was furious, he couldn’t help it. It had happened again. His partner and guide was in a hospital bed, and Ellison was in a chair next to him.

He was angry mainly with said partner and guide. When was he going to learn to obey orders? Jim had told him to stay in the truck. And he was grateful to have said that when the thieves left the bank firing in all directions. But, of course, his Guide had other ideas.

They were robbing the First Federal Bank. They had taken around twenty people as hostages and asked for a helicopter to escape. So there shouldn’t be many of them, four or fewer. But the thieves didn’t agree with each other on what to do, whether to wait for the helicopter or start killing hostages. When the police negotiator asked them for more time to fulfill their requirements, the thieves decided not to wait any longer and escape from there as best they could. They put a lot of the money in backpacks, loaded them on their backs and left the bank firing in all directions. Several police officers were injured. One of the thieves was killed in front of the bank door. Soon the other three saw that they wouldn’t get far and raised their arms in defeat.

When the shooting stopped, Jim came out from behind a patrol car. But one of the criminals had lowered his arms and was aiming directly in his direction. Suddenly, Jim saw a shape pouncing in front of him. It was Blair. He was shot in the shoulder, and fell to the ground. Immediately, another policeman shot down the thief.

"Blair!" Jim yelled, crouching down next to his friend.

"He was going to kill you," Blair murmured in a thin voice, and lost consciousness.

Now, in the hospital, Blair was asleep and Jim was furious. With Blair and also with the thieves. And a little too with himself, who had again failed to protect his Guide.

 _It's my fault,_ he thought, _I put Blair in these situations. It’s always he who pays for my distractions. It’s assumed that as a Sentinel I have to protect, not only my tribe, my city, my people, but also my Guide. These senses have to serve to protect him. If not what sense do they have? Ha, Blair would laugh at that pun. My guide. Who is now wounded again in a hospital bed. Because of me._

_On the other hand, if Blair hadn’t come between the bullet and me, maybe I wouldn’t be here to feel angry. I would be dead._

That thought caused his anger and guilt to turn into gratitude. It wouldn’t do any good to Blair to feel guilty and it was unfair to feel angry at the man who had saved his life, once again. Besides, Blair would want him to have positive feelings, and not anger and guilt. Or fear. Because he had to recognize that he was very afraid to lose the person that mattered most in his life. Jim Ellison smiled and took Blair's hand with his. A feeling that he didn’t very well recognize, began to emerge in his chest.

"Thank you, Chief," he said aloud.


End file.
